10 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-10 ; Comments *A continuous 46 minute recording of a two hour show is available, plus an additional 9 minutes from the Mixtapes. *Tracks marked § are not included on the available recordings. Details are taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database Sessions *Senseless Things #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 20 November 1993. Session recorded 1993-10-28. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Sessions *Tindersticks #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 19 February 1994. Session recorded 1994-01-18. All songs except ‘Dickon Steps Out’ available on the Island 2xCD – BBC Sessions Tracklisting *Sexpod: Home (CD – Home ) Placebo *Everton Blender: Blend Them (7 inch ) Black Scorpio *Cake Like: Bum Leg (CD – Delicious ) Avant *Senseless Things: Role Models (Peel Session) *Miss Djax: ‘Voltage (Various Artists 2xCD - Universe - The Tribal Gathering 94 ) Frankfurt Beat Productions *Spiny Anteaters: Aspect ratio (CD - All Is Well ) Kranky *Tindersticks: Sleepy Song (Peel Session) *Depth Charge: The Guide (12 inch - Hubba Hubba Hubba ) Vinyl Solution *Nat Kendrick & The Swans: Do The Mashed Potatoes 1 (Various Artists CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 4 ) Ace Records *Sleeper: Inbetweener (CD Single ) Indolent Records *Renegade Soundwave: ‘Renegade Soundwave Remix(Various Artists Cassette – Xmas Dust Up ) New Musical Express *Senseless Things: Christian Killer (Peel Session) *Palace Songs: Winter Lady (12 inch – Hope ) Domino :: (end of recording) *Dreadzone: Africa (CD – Performance ) Totem Records § *Tindersticks: Dicken Steps Out (Peel Session) § *Duane Eddy: Moovin' & Groovin' (5xCD - Twangin' From Phoenix To LA) Bear Family Records § *Sabres Of Paradise: Tow Truck (CD - Haunted Dancehall ) Warp Records § *Paste: New Glasses (LP – Silverwood ) Imp Records § *Wingtip Sloat: Slouching Towards Dulles (LP – Chewyfoot ) VHF records § *Senseless Things: Jerk (Peel Session) § *Black Star Liner: Harmon Haroot (12 inch - Smoke The Prophets EP ) Soundclash § *Tindersticks: A Night In (Peel Session) § *Barbed: Kansas/Germans (CD – Barbed ) These Records $''' *16: Felicia (7 inch ) Bacteria Sour § *Esquivel!: Mucha Muchacha (CD - Space-Age Bachelor Pad Music ) Bar/None Records § *Senseless Things: Touch Me On The Heath (Peel Session) § *Cristian Vogel: Audio Morph (12 inch - We Equate Machines With Funkiness EP ) Mosquito § *Garbage: Vow (Various Artists CD - Volume Twelve - Winter Sports Special ) Volume '''# *''Peel link'' *Tindersticks: Snowy In F# Minor (Peel Session) #''' *Z Z Hill: Nothing Can Change This Love (Various Artists CD - Slow 'N' Moody, Black & Bluesy ) Kent Records § *Tracks marked '''# available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-12-10 (incomplete) *2) 1994-12-xx Peel December 1994.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 75 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 00:45:49 *2) 1:05:05 (from 07:12 to 14:10) *3) 0:47:03 (23:53-26:00) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Taken from Peel December 1994 *3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 75 ;Available *1) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector